1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoe racks, and more particularly relates to a multi-deck type of rotary shoe rack which have a plurality of supporting rods at each rotary deck thereof for holding a shoe each, which supporting rods have each a chemical bag at the top for expelling odor smell from the shoe mounted thereon.
2. Description of Prior Art
At the entrance of a house, room or building, shoe rack may be provided for keeping shoes. The known structure of shoe rack is generally comprised of a cabinet having one or more plates transversely set therein for holding shoes. Because the cabinet is generally closed by a door, odor smell from the shoes put therein can not be dissipated. There are some models in which the door of the cabinet is made with a plurality of vent holes for circulation of air. However, because a shoe rack is generally placed inside a building, no sufficient current of air could be formed to carry odor smell out of the cabinet and the shoes therein. Recently, there has been disclosed a shoe rack designed in structure similar to regular clothes rack, having a plurality of pegs obliquely extending upward from a trunk for holding shoes. Because the trunk is not rotatable, it is inconvenient to mount shoes on the pegs or pick up shoes therefrom.